Many different medical terminologies are currently in use today. A different terminology may be used among different institutions to describe the same type of service. With the use of so many terminologies to describe the same things, there exists an increased likelihood of confusion when reviewing data in multiple terminologies. A single vocabulary has yet to be agreed upon by all institutions, in particular, healthcare institutions. The use of many different medical terminologies requires efficient conversion of medical terms, phrases, codes, etc. from one medical terminology/vocabulary to another medical terminology/vocabulary. Manual conversions from one medical terminology/vocabulary to another are incredibly slow, inefficient, and expensive. Furthermore, manual conversions simply map one terminology/language to any possible matches in another terminology. For instance, a term in a first terminology may correspond to 57 terms in a second terminology. For obvious reasons, the term in the first terminology should not be converted to each of the 57 targets. Thus, a specific, best match, is not identified based on existing data.